I Punish You with pleasure Pleasure you with pain
by Castiel Rose
Summary: Hook has his fun.


After Hook was beaten, hit by a car and woke up in a hospital with Dr. Frankenstein down at him. He knew he had to get Rumpelstiltskin back for all of this. Not just for taking his love away. But for doing this to him. But the only way to get to Rumpelstiltskin to get Bell. Hook laying in his hospital bed over heard Dr. Frankenstein talking about helping a girl with her mind. Hook knew this girl had to be Bell. The question was how could he get Frankenstein to tell him where Bell was. There was no way he could do anything with the way he was now. So he waited a few days just to heal himself to the point where he could actually do things without falling over in pain.

Hook got to his ship first making sure everything was ok there. As he sits below deck a thought came to him. He could always make the good doctor tell him where Bell was. Hell he did worse to his own crew. He got up making his way to the hospital asking to see Dr. Frankenstein when the nurse told him the doctor was out but would be coming back Hook put on his best smile and thanked the little lady. He waited in the doctor's office for his pray. As soon as Dr. Frankenstein came walking in Hook had his hand around his neck."Come with me and I might let you live" When Frankenstein opened his mouth to cry out Hook gave him a hard slap with his hooked hand right on his backside. Frankenstein jumped and nodded not moving. Hook smirked and slides his lips over the side of Frankenstein's neck ."Good boy" He let out with his hot breath. Frankenstein felt Hook's hand tight around his neck. He nodded again. He knew Hook wasn't playing games. It was best to do he said. Hook walked leading Frankenstein by his neck behind him. There was a back door so this kidnapping was going to be way more easy then Hook thought.

The only time he let Frankenstein's neck go was when he got to his ship."Get in" Another hooked slap to Frankenstein's backside. Frankenstein went in without a word. Hook went in behind him. Frankenstein stood there looking around and turning to face Hook."What do you want with me?" Hook leans on his ship taping the wood along the side of it."Easy doctor"...Where is Bell?" Frankenstein just looked at him oddly."What?...I have no idea" He was lieing witch made Hook laugh."Are we going to do this the hard way doctor?" He took a step to him letting the moonlight shine on his hook. "Hook leave me alone!" Dr. Frankenstein demanded as he went to move past him. Hook pulled his lip up in a snarl as he grabs Frankenstein shoving him down on the hard wooden deck. "You tell me where she is and I won't throw you the hell over bored!" Frankenstein throws a punch witch another snarl Hook took hold of Frankenstein's hand with his hook and grabs a hand full of Frankenstein's hair pulling his head back."Your on my ship doctor" He breathed deeply. "This means your mine!" He pulled Frankenstein's head back slamming it to the floor. "Ahh.." Frankenstein breathed in pain as he lays there."Shh...you" He breathed in again.

Hook stood up towering over him. With a hard kick to the side. He looked down at him."Forget Bell ...for now you need to know who's ship this it!" With Hook's good hand he pulling his leather belt off."Sit up" He demanded. Frankenstein didn't move below his feet. Hook smirked rolling his hand around the hard leather. Gripping it tight. He slaps the belt down on Frankenstein's backside and then again making sure Frankenstein felt every one."I said get up!" He demanded all over again. Frankenstein slips and slides trying to get away from the hard stinging he felt from Hook's belt. "Ahh..ok..ok I'll do as I'm told...for fuck sake stop!" He yelled out Hook gave him another slap."I didn't hear please whore" He hissed. Slap...slap..slap. "Fuck..Hook please!" Frankenstein begged. Hook actually laughs at this point. He bent to his knees looking at his doctor he patted the floor between his legs."Come" He said softly. Frankenstein just looked at him moving away. Hook left ed up his belt again. Frankenstein's eyes went wide as he moved over. Right where Hook wanted him."Good boy" Said Hook he slides his hook under Frankenstein's shirt pulling him over and places a hard kiss on his lips. Frankenstein returns the kiss. He just hoped Hook wouldn't spank him anymore.

Hook reached over Frankenstein's back rubbing the belt along his backside. "You.." He taped the belt."Are". Another tap."Mine" He looked right in Frankenstein's eyes."You understand?" Frankenstein nodded as he cleared his mind. "I'm yours Hook" He breathed the words right on Hook's lip. Hook smirked."Such a good boy. I might reword you." He ran his hand over Frankenstein's neck gripping it tightly cutting off his air way. Frankenstein just stayed in place still feeling the belt on him. He try's to get air when Hook would let him. Hook still held his neck bringing him to his hands and knees. Hook then put the loop of the belt around Frankenstein's neck pulling him along like a dog. Frankenstein did as he was forced to do crawling along to where Hook wanted him to be. Hook pulled him below deck and takes a seat on tall wooden table. Hook let the belt loop drop from Frankenstein's neck. Hook leans back on the table looking at the doctor."Come" He said Frankenstein crawled over to Hook closely. Hook pulled Frankenstein's head down on his crotch. Frankenstein breathed in the hot leather knowing what Hook was going to do next or so he thought. Hook thrust up word in Frankenstein's face rubbing his crotch in his face. "What are you going to do for me? You little slut?" Frankenstein breathing deeply mumbled something. Hook thrust up harder making Frankenstein take in as much as he could into him mouth. He pulled Frankenstein's head up so he could see his eyes.

"What was that?" He whispered. Frankenstein mumbled again. "Your damn right" Hook hissed shoving Frankenstein away. Frankenstein stayed where he landed. He just looked at Hook biting his lip with out a word. Hook stood up removing his jacket and shirt. He patted the table."Bend over" He said looking down at the doctor. Frankenstein didn't move at first. Hook shot him a look."Boy did we not just do this" He hissed as he went over to Frankenstein pulling him up by his hair."Wait Hook I'm sorry!" Frankenstein begged as he was pushed over the table. "To late bitch" Hook raised his hooked hand and slaps Frankenstein backside again. Frankenstein jumped and try's to pull away. "Stay put slut" Hook demanded as he held Frankenstein in place with his free hand. Hook used his hook to rip apart Frankenstein's pants. Feeling his pants fall to his feet Frankenstein took a breath."I'm sorry ...ohh" He stopped as he felt Hook's hook enter him. "Oh my God" Frankenstein digged his nails in the wood he was bent on.

Hook laughs as he slides his hook in and out of Frankenstein's cheeks."Your one tight little whore. That's nice" Hook said behind him stretching Frankenstein's hole with his hook slowly. "Hoo..hook please" Frankenstein said with a breathless whisper. "Please?... Please what?" Hook made his hook go in deeper right to the point where the hook was fully inside Frankenstein . Frankenstein couldn't put words together. "...Hook...please..it hurts." He breathed slowly trying to accept Hook's hook as best as he could. Hook slowly moved his hook more keeping it inside Frankenstein. "What do you want whore?...Mmm? What do you really want?" Frankenstein released the wood under his nails."You Hook...I..I want you" He breathed into the wood turning his face to the side. He was giving himself over witch was what Hook wanted all along.

Hook smirks pulling out of Frankenstein's cheeks bending over his back and placing kissing down Frankenstein's back. Frankenstein let out a great full moan and closed his eyes this time enjoying Hook's lips on his back. Hook left ed up Frankenstein's head giving him a slow kiss on his lips undoing Frankenstein's shirt making him fully exposed now. Frankenstein pushed his backside into Hook moaning. "Oh you little slut. You want this?" He bites down hard on Frankenstein's neck sucking his skin."Yes!" Frankenstein yelled out."Yes I want it" He breathed in. Hook let his skin go leaving a teeth mark. He shoved him over the table again. This time Hook went to his knees sliding his hand and hook down Frankenstein's back and to his back cheeks again Hook moves Frankenstein's cheek apart flicking his tongue on Frankenstein's pink hole. Frankenstein moaned letting out a lung full of air. Hook moved his tongue around tasting every inch of Frankenstein's skin. Frankenstein moaned deeply."Ah...Hook". He was lost in pleasure. Hook keeps gong diving his tongue inside bringing his hand to unzip his own pants. He stood up and slapped his hook down hard on Frankenstein's back making him fall to the floor. Frankenstein just lays there wondering what would happen next.

Hook pulled him up by his hair and slaps his mouth open . Frankenstein took all of Hook's member in at once. Pulling down his fullness with his lips. Hook leans his head back rocking his hips. "You wonderful little slut. You really know what to do with that mouth of yours" He held Frankenstein's head in place as he rocked still. Frankenstein began to suck and lick the head of Hook's member. Licking up to the head and in between the slits. Hook shoved him down to the ground getting on top of him shoving his member all the way down Frankenstein's mouth. "You like that you little bitch? You like that?" He thrust hard in Frankenstein's mouth giving him no air. "You like being my wore?" Frankenstein said yes with Hook in his mouth. Hook let out a animal like growl as he humps and trust into Frankenstein's mouth. "Turn over on your hands and knees" Hook demanded as he pulled out of Frankenstein's mouth with a loud pop. Frankenstein did as he was told putting his backside in the air. Hook smirked as he shoved his manhood inside of Frankenstein's backside. He moved quickly holding him by his hips not saying a word. Hook was letting Frankenstein know this was going to be for Hook's pleasure not his. Hook shoved Frankenstein's head down to the floor as he went in deeper making Frankenstein take his all of him at once. Frankenstein was panting by now holding himself up by his hands."Ah..fuck..." He breathed deeply. Hook's hand went to his mouth and covered it."I never said to speak bitch" He hissed. Frankenstein was so lost at this point he just went it Hook's movements. Hook took another deep breath before he had his release. Letting go of Frankenstein and letting him drop to the floor he stood up."Now...Were is Bell?" He asked looking down at Frankenstein.


End file.
